Anexo:6ª temporada de Un show más
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2014-2015 (EE.UU.) 2015 (Latinoamérica) }} La sexta temporada de Un show más se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 9 de octubre de 2014, y en Latinoamérica se estrenó el 2 de marzo de 2015. En esta temporada, Javier Rivero no repitió su papel de Skips en los primeros episodios de la temporada, siendo reemplazado por Raymundo Armijo. Rivero dobló todos los episodios de la temporada interpretando a Skips,https://twitter.com/JAVODUB/status/592889086484025344 pero sus loops no fueron incluídos por el estudio en la mezcla final por razones desconocidas. En el episodio 167, volvió a doblar al personaje. *'Temporada anterior:' Anexo:5ª temporada de Un show más *'Temporada siguiente:' Anexo:7ª temporada de Un show más Reparto base Personajes Episódicos Episodio #154: Disfrutando y descansando (Maxin' and Relaxin') Episodio #155: Nuevo Hermano en el Campus (New Bro on Campus) Trivia *Es el primer episodio en que Raymundo Armijo interpreta a Skips, en lugar de Javier Rivero. Episodio #156: Conflictos Paternos (Daddy Issues) Episodio #157: Cuentos de Terror del Parque IV (Terror Tales of the Park IV) Trivia * A pesar de que el episodio forma parte de la primera mitad de la temporada, y para esa primera mitad, era Raymundo Armijo el que doblaba a Skips, y no Javier Rivero, en este episodio, sí lo interpreta. **Este es el único episodio de la primera mitad donde sí incluyeron sus loops, a pesar de que grabó toda la temporada completa. * En el episodio se elimina la escena en la que Rigby dice: "Espero que hayan traído calzoncillos de repuesto", pero esta aparece en los promocionales del especial "Un Halloween Más", cambiando la palabra pañales (como esta en la versión original) por calzoncillos de repuesto. * Al igual que sucedió con "No es la Mejor Cita Doble", se edita una escena para Latinoamérica, en la que Rigby Fantasma tiene en el trasero la cara de Mordecai Fantasma y otra cara de Rigby Fantasma, cambiandola por Mordecai Fantasma dentro de la boca de Rigby Fantasma. * Se censuran cuatro escenas en el especial, cuando Benson dice "Muy aterrador" mientras Mordecai y Rigby Fantasmas están tocando sus lenguas, cuando Rigby dice "Espero que hayan traído calzoncillos de repuesto" al poner el VHS en la videocasetera, cuando el adolescente enamorado le dice a su novia "Seis son multitud, ¿No lo crees Nena?" y cuando el Barbero corta la cabeza de Wyatt y él dice "¿Cómo me veo?". * Se usan modismos como "Tan tan", "Y así" y el cambio de "Nena" por "Chicibaby". * Al igual que Cuentos de Terror del Parque I y II se corta el titulo del especial, a diferencia de Cuentos de Terror del Parque III, el cual sí fue promocionado bajo el nombre del especial. * El especial fue separado en 2 episodios, "El Hoyo"/"Asuntos Pendientes" y "Noche de Película de Miedo". * Este episodio tiene retraso de estreno como el especial de Día de Acción de Gracias de la temporada 5, El Thomas Verdadero, Un Especial del Interno y los especiales de navidad de la temporada 6, los cuales se retrasaron para ser estrenados durante los estrenos de fin de año. *La pareja de adolescentes es interpretada por Andrea Orozco y Alejandro Orozco, curiosamente, ellos son hermanos en la vida real. * El Hoyo no fue doblado, dejando los gritos de la versión original y el Niño #2 no fue doblado, solo se escuchan los gritos del Niño #1. Episodio #158: El Fin de Musculoso (The End of Muscle Man) Trivia *Juan Antonio Edwards retomó a John Sorenstein a pesar de que el estudio se haya cambiado, previamente Daniel Lacy lo habia sustituido en el episodio "Trailer Chatarra". Sin embargo no repitió su papel como el Dr.Henry, al cuál había perdido en la temporada anterior. Episodio #159: Carga con la Espalda (Lift With Your Back) Trivia *Los nombres Joe, Murray y Rorschach fueron traducidos como Chucho, Pepé y Nícolas en Latinoamérica. Coincidencialmente, Chucho y Pepé son sobrenombres de los nombres Jesús y José lo que podria ser, como también no, una clara referencia a actores que previamente han hecho voces en la serie. *Pese a no ser su regreso oficial, aun asi, las risas de Skips fueron dobladas por Javier Rivero. Episodio #160: La Pantalla Plana de Eileen '(''Eileen Flat Screen) Episodio #161: '''El Thomas Verdadero, Un Especial del Interno (The Real Thomas) Trivia *En Latinoamérica se emitió la versión del Reino Unido de este episodio, en donde son eliminadas todas las referencias a Rusia y se cambia el nombre del país por Druznia. Posiblemente esto se deba a la sensibilidad concerniente a la relación entre Estados Unidos y Rusia. *En un loop de Mordecai es doblado por Bruno Coronel en lugar de Arturo Cataño por razones desconocidas ("¡Amigo, intentó acabarnos!"). *También un loop de Thomas/Nicolai queda mudo ("Esos americanos"). ''Se desconoce si la versión inglesa ya venía con dicho loop mudo o se dejó así para la versión latinoamericana. *Además, un loop de Benson es doblado por Óscar Flores en vez de Daniel del Roble igualmente por razones desconocidas ("''Si Druznia se interesó en el parque"). ''Curiosamente, la pronunciación de la palabra Druznia pareciera que sonase como Druzia (asemejándose a Rusia). Episodio #162: '''El Intercambio de Regalos Sorpresa' (The White Elephant Gift Exchange) Trivia * Un Loop de Papaleta en el que debía decir "Me encanta" se queda mudo. * Musculoso dice el modismo "Ya rugiste León" durante el episodio. * El nombre de los personajes "Abrazables" mantiene la misma traducción a pesar del cambio de estudio de doblaje. Episodio #163: Feliz Navidad Mordecai (Merry Christmas Mordecai) Trivia * El término "Pastel de Frutas" es utlilizado con su traducción durante todo el episodio, mientras que en el rap de Mordecai y Rigby se utiliza como "Fruit Cake" por motivos de adaptación y ritmo al interpretar la canción. * A diferencia de la versión original en la que se duplica la voz de Margarita cuando se refleja en la bola de espejos con muérdago, en el doblaje además de duplicarla se distorsiona en la mezcla final. * Durante el episodio el termino "Ginger Ale" es traducido como Soda, a excepción de cuando se mencionan los diferentes tipos de Ginger Ale que hay en la fiesta. * En el episodio Rigby utiliza el modismo "Tu obsequio envuelto por tu charro" al referirse a su regalo para Eileen. * Musculoso usa el termino "Muscuvidad" al referirse a la Navidad. * Isabel Martiñón utiliza un tono similiar al de Marceline de Hora de aventura en algunos loops de Eileen. * Moisés Iván Mora utiliza un tono similar al de Brad Buttowski de Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo en algunos loops de Rigby. * Arturo Cataño utliliza un tono similar al de James Gordon de Gotham en algunos loops de Mordecai. Episodio #164: El Saxofón Triste (Sad Sax) Episodio #165: El Almuerzo de los Encargados de Parque (Park Managers' Lunch) Episodio #166: Mordecai y Rigby en Australia (Mordecai and Rigby Down Under) Episodio #167: Casado y Quebrado (Married and Broke) Trivia *Javier Rivero vuelve a interpretar a Skips continuamente a excepción de Cuentos de Terror del Parque IV en el cual se incluyeron sus loops. Episodio #168: Veo Tortugas (I See Turtles) Trivia *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. no retomó su personaje de Frank Smith, siendo reemplazado por Raúl Anaya. Episodio #169: La Guerra de los Formatos II (Format Wars II) Trivia *Julián Lavat no repite su papel de Archie el bibliotecario, siendo reemplazado por Eduardo Tejedo. Episodio #170: Concurso de Canción de Cumpleaños (Happy Birthday Song Contest) Trivia * La canción de Feliz Cumpleaños no fue doblada junto con los diálogos de Feliz Cumpleaños durante la canción. Esto se debe a que en varios países de Latinoamérica la primera parte de la canción está en inglés. Episodio #171: El Traje de Benson (Benson's Suit) Trivia * Rico Steve y Traje son una parodia de Tony Stark (Iron Man) y J.A.R.V.I.S. del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, ambos son doblados por Idzi Dutkiewicz y Milton Wolch respectivamente. * Uno de los Guardaespaldas de Rico Steve llama por teléfono a su esposa llamada Debra, en el doblaje su nombre es cambiado por Carla. Episodio #172: Los Jugadores No Dicen Morir (Gamers Never Say Die) Trivia *Julián Lavat (cedido de Abel Rocha) deja de doblar su papel del Viejo Caballero, siendo reemplazado por Jesse Conde. Episodio #173: La Fiesta del Viaje en Helicóptero Número 1000 (1000th Chopper Flight Party) Trivia *Marina Urbán deja de doblar su personaje de Denise Smith, siendo sustituida por Gabriela Garay. Episodio #174: Caballo de Fiesta (Party Horse) Episodio #175: Hombres Uniformados (Men in Uniform) Trivia *Por razones desconocidas, Arturo Castañeda no repitió su personaje de El Cabezón, siendo reemplazado por Leonardo García. *En este episodio, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez no retomó su personaje de Scottie, siendo sustituido por César Garduza. *Al inicio del episodio Roberto Mendiola interpretando al Sr. Maellard llama a Papaleta como Papeleta por error. Episodio #176 La Puerta de la Cochera (Garage Door) Trivia *La expresión "Que loco" que usan Mordecai y Rigby al inicio del episodio es dicha como "Loco", más tarde en el mismo episodio vuelven a decirla como "Que loco", esto se dio debido al lipsync de ese loop. *Se censura la escena cuando desintegran al caballero en la última prueba de la Bodega del Hogar. *Mordecai menciona la palabra "Break", la cual no fue traducida debido a que es muy usada en Latinoamérica. *La voz del Guardián de las tuercas y tornillos es modificada en la mezcla final. *El tono de voz del Empleado #1 es similar a que utilizan algunos anunciadores en los supermercados en México, lo que hace muy conocido en ese país, por lo que fue usado en el episodio. Episodio #177 El Especial de la Crisis del Brillante Pato (Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special) Trivia * Se censuran las siguientes escenas en el especial: Cuando Carter y Briggs desintegran a un hombre y solo queda su esqueleto, cuando Benson se esta colocando su traje para el Hiper Pato Extremo y se enfoca la cámara en su trasero, cuando el líder de los Gansos dice "Entonces no hay trato" y Cuando Mordecai dice "¡Energiza esto!" mientras están dentro del Hiper Pato Gran Destructor Destello Blanco. También se corta una escena de apertura donde muestra Papaleta desnudo en posición fetal. * No se dobla el tema de apertura del especial. * La palabra "Extrahuevordinario" ahora es traducida como "Eggcelente". * Javier Otero y Juan Carlos Tinoco no vuelven a interpretar a Carter y Briggs, siendo sustituidos por Alejandro Orozco y un actor desconocido, respectivamente. * José Gilberto Vilchis no vuelve a interpretar al Astronauta Jones, siendo sustituido por Héctor Moreno. * Juan Carlos Tinoco no vuelve a interpretar al líder de los Gansos, siendo sustituido por Jorge Badillo. * Algunos loops de los Gansos son dichos por Raúl Anaya por error, ademas de ser más graves editados en la mezcla final. * Cecilia Gómez vuelve a interpretar al Patito líder, mientras que Gerardo Alonso, Marina Urbán y Claudia Urbán son sustituidos por Liliana Barba, Karla Falcón y Cristina Hernández como el resto de los Patitos bebés. * Mientras que en la versión original las voces de los Patitos bebés son hechas por hombres, en la versión para Latinoamérica son hechas por mujeres. A excepción del hermano perdido Andy, que es doblado por un hombre tanto en la versión original como en la latinoamericana * Mordecai utiliza el modismo "Tengo Miedo" durante el especial. * La transformación de Super Pato ahora es traducida como Hiper Pato Extremo. * Alejandro Urbán ni Daniel Urbán vuelven a interpretan al Hiper Pato Extremo, siendo sustituidos por Raymundo Armijo Probablemente. * Algunos loops del Hiper Pato Extremo son dichos por los patitos bebés por error, ademas de ser más graves editados en la mezcla final. * Las voces de las transformaciones de los Patos y Gansos fueron hechas más graves en la edición final en cada una de sus transformaciones. Episodio #178 No es la Mejor Cita Doble (Not Great Double Date) Trivia *Se desconoce quién dobló a Lips Mickelson, debido a que toda su aparición fue censurada en su estreno en Latinoamérica. *En América Latina se edita la escena de la Bota Cam cambiando el inodoro por un contenedor de basura, se desconoce si es una censura o un cambio para dar a entender la escena. Episodio #179 Tae Kwon-Trega Mortal (Death Kwon Do-Livery) Trivia * Héctor Moreno y Sergio Castillo no repiten el papel como Sensei, siendo remplazados por Herman López. * Los internos del hospital de Tae-Kwon-Mortal fueron dejados en su idioma original debido a que no tenían líneas. Episodio #180 Descanso de Almuerzo (Lunch Break) Trivia * El nombre de RGB2 ya no es deletreado en español, ahora se conserva en su modo original. * La voz de la Computadora de la Estación de Servicio es modificada digitalmente en la mezcla final. * Se desconoce quien reemplazó a Alejandro Urbán en el papel de RGB2 Episodio #181 Plantado en el Altar (Dumped at the Altar) Trivia * El nombre del programa "Casado y Quebrado" fue traducido como "Casado y Broke", dejando sin traducir la palabra "quebrado" por razones desconocidas. Referencias Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s